


Magical Complications

by heeroluva



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Body Horror, Drabble, Gen, Magical Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:18:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: For day Alistair treks across the countryside, avoiding thoughts of the dark ritual he’d completed with Morrigan.





	Magical Complications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



For day Alistair treks across the countryside, avoiding thoughts of the dark ritual he’d completed with Morrigan. Instead he focuses on the heat, and the rain, and the mud puddles that threaten to swallow him and curses himself for refusing the offered horse. On the morning of the seventh day, half-asleep Alistair pauses confused as he pulls on his gambeson, finding he’s unable to fasten it. Lifting his shirt, his eyes go wide as they settle on the strange bulge that had certainly not been there the night before. Pressing his hand against it, he screams when it pushes back.


End file.
